


Is It Too Late Now To Say Sorry [PODFIC]

by Cryke_Audio (Crykea)



Series: [PODFIC] [10]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Angst, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Other, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-5 Minutes, Rejected Apology, Spoilers for the Season Two finale, This hurt me personally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crykea/pseuds/Cryke_Audio
Summary: Juno decides it's time to say sorry.SEASON TWO FINALE SPOILERS!!!! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!!!!--[PODFIC]





	Is It Too Late Now To Say Sorry [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Is It Too Late Now To Say Sorry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594087) by [mercutiglo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutiglo/pseuds/mercutiglo). 



<iframe width="100%" height="166" scrolling="no" frameborder="no" allow="autoplay" src="https://w.soundcloud.com/player/?url=https%3A//api.soundcloud.com/tracks/636814968&color=%23ff5500&auto_play=false&hide_related=false&show_comments=true&show_user=true&show_reposts=false&show_teaser=true"></iframe>


End file.
